


but did the leaves tell you how much i want you?

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, lottie x MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Lottie reads Malvina's leaves the night before the season finale and they find some new magic that not even Lottie has seen before.





	but did the leaves tell you how much i want you?

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* That was a ride... Honestly, it's been hard to write about someone that isn't Noah (i knoooooooooooow, don't judge. I just love him and Artemis so much) It's definitely difficult to write about a new person as I have to adjust to a completely new dynamic, so maybe it lacks a little passion but it definitely looked pretty in my head. I have to say that I'm enjoying gay Lottie a lot.

Malvina couldn’t believe her ears or her eyes. At this point in the competition when everything was so calm and settled, it was hard to believe that they had to say goodbye to one more couple before the big finale the next day. 

“ _ Hannah and Bobby get ready to leave the Island immediately.”  _ the text had said. Everyone stood still for a second before they started frantically talking and moving around. Hannah hadn’t been a friend of Malvina’s but Bobby definitely had. And her heart was sunken down somewhere between her ankles and her heels. The good news was that Lottie and Gary were still in the game, as they deserved. However, that didn’t make the sight of Bobby leaving any easier on anyone. His speech had been heartbreaking to say the least and Malvina had no shame with the tears that ran down her face. She knew that she was going to see him so soon but the thought of her friend not being there to hold her hand while they waited for the results of the public vote added to the fact that he was definitely not going to win had been unsettling. 

After it was all over, everyone lingered around the kitchen, drinking a soothing cup of tea before bed to drown the anxiety of the approaching end. The final couples. Malvina had no idea how she’d made the final four as her and Jakub weren’t exactly the show’s sweethearts but she was grateful that the world thought she was at least entertaining enough to still be there. If anything, adding Top 4 to her interview bios was going to be more lucrative. 

One by one everyone started squeezing back inside the Villa and to the bedrooms, exhausted from all the emotions and in preparation for the big finale the next day. 

“Let me read your leaves. Maybe I can tell if you win tomorrow. “ Lottie said with a certain excitement in her voice. Her hand reached for Malvina’s cup and her fingers wrapped around hers, and for a moment Malvina didn’t want to let it go, suddenly zapped by a new feeling that made her chest tingle. Well, it wasn’t entirely new but there was a new feeling of closeness between the two. However, she couldn’t tell if her friend was feeling it too. Lottie had said once that she only dated boys but who was to say there was no chance of her liking girls too? Maybe this one time she could be interested in Malvina. 

“I can already tell you that I’m not going to win, Lottie. There’s no way me and Jakub win the public vote. Not against you and Gary. Have you seen us? We’re as romantic as a date in a soccer pub. But you know I’m always up for a good leaf read.” she smiled warmly, her big blue eyes looking for any sign, in the green ones in front of her, that Lottie may be feeling that new thing too. 

“Come with me, the terrace is the best spot for that. The moon illuminates everything this time of the night. It’s enchanting.” Lottie grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to the terrace. The two of them sat next to each other and did the usual routine with the cup and the leftover tea. Malvina loved the sight of excited Lottie. She had been unusually chirpy lately and the two of them had bonded since Casa Amor and the whole Hannah drama, although they had ended up making up. Just like the first time, Malvina was glad Hannah was gone. The two of them didn’t mix well and the danger of Lottie going home had been more stressful for her than suspected. 

“God, I’m so glad you’re still here.” Malvina exhaled and couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Lottie who just stood frozen for a second, either because she was careful to not move the cup that she had been observing or maybe she was unsure of the feeling that rose in her own body.

“I’m really glad I’m here too. “ she replied with a confused but sweet voice. “Let’s see what your future holds.” 

Truth be told, Malvina didn’t care at all about the damn leaves or the future but it always made Lozza happy to practice her magic and for some reason she really cared about making her happy, especially in that moment. Nothing had ever happened between them, so she had no clear idea why that was, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins at that moment. Whether because of the finale the next day or the dumping, she felt a strong urge to do something. Something she had never thought about before. Not that she hadn’t thought about it but she had never considered it possible. This whole time in the Villa she had been so bummed that no girls had caught her serious attention when the only girl she needed was right in front of her. 

She observed Lottie as she stared at the bottom of the mug, so intently she could swear the porcelain could burst under her gaze. You could say she believed in magic, at least after seeing Lozza’s dedication to it, she definitely did. After a moment of silence, Lottie’s face finally changed. She raised her eyebrows and her mouth opened to say something but no sound came out at first. 

“Well?” Malvina urged and leaned closer to see what her friend was looking at. 

“Interesting. Do you see this in the middle?” she carefully moved the cup to the side. 

“The spiral looking thing?”

“It means there is a surprise waiting for you.” 

_ A surprise.  _

Well, the surprise was already happening, according to Malvina’s gut. Her stomach had been twisting nervously since the two had sat down and she couldn’t shake that odd feeling of really wanting to do a very particular thing. 

“A surprise?” she repeated anxiously. 

“Yes, babe. A surprise. “ Lottie looked at her, a soft friendly smile pulling the edges of her dark lips. 

“When is this surprise happening?” 

“It’s a  _ surprise.  _ The leaves don’t say when exactly, but I’d say soon.” 

Malvina sighed and pulled back for a moment, her head going over the same thought over and over again.  _ A surprise.  _

“Malvina, babe, are you alright? It’s just what I can see in the leaves. “ Lottie furrowed her brows and met her gaze. 

Malvina’s chest suddenly tightened but not in that anxious “in trouble” way. No, that was different. As she stared in Lottie’s eyes, she realized how green they actually were, how flawless her make up was, how immaculate every inch of her features was. 

Apparently, Lottie felt it too as her mouth cracked open, breath gently caressing Malvina’s lips while her eyes tried to identify what was going on. 

Malvina tried to help it, she really did, but her attempts failed miserably and her body did what her heart told her to, against every order her brain had sent. 

Their lips met softly and stayed still for a moment that might as well have lasted a whole eternity. Neither one of them dared to move or take a breath. Both hearts lost stability and beat with the speed of a butterfly that tried to hang on for dear life. 

Day 29 and they hadn’t even considered a possibility that there could be something there.

Day 29 and they had both went very different ways that had very little chances of meeting but somehow, they had. That one in a million chance. 

Day 29 and Lottie hadn’t told anyone that maybe she wasn’t as straight as she thought she was. She wasn’t sure if it was something that covered her whole sexuality or only the way she felt about Malvina but it didn’t even matter. 

Just as Malvina decided that maybe she should pull back, Lottie grabbed her face and pulled her closer. The kiss grew more passionate, dark plum lipstick smearing around both pairs of lips that were trying to desperately catch up on a month worth of unrealized feelings. Lottie was a soft kisser regardless of how feisty she was as a person, Malvina noted and welcomed Lottie’s tongue on a fervent dance that they both wished never ended. 

Lottie’s fingers laced in Malvina’s indigo hair, refusing to let go and get off the high that kiss was giving her. Love Island surely had been a wild ride and so much had happened in the span of a month, however nothing compared to  _ that.  _ Lottie had never desired a girl like that before. Sure, she had kissed her friends a bunch of times but it had never been romantic or sexual. It never made her tingle like that, and that definitely made her tingle in all the right places. 

Malvina dared to move her hand on top of Lottie’s thigh and it slowly traveled up, almost scared that she might get pushed away. But it never happened. 

Her fingertips touched the rim of Lottie’s latex dress and stopped there for a second before they kept going under the synthetic material until her whole hand was under, the contact forcing little moans out of Lottie’s mouth that ignited wildfires inside Malvina’s body. 

Suddenly, Lottie pulled away and their eyes met yet again, looking for a reason behind what had just happened. Neither one of them had an explanation.

“Lottie, I’m s…” Malvina tried to say but before she could finish, Lottie stood up from the bench only to climb on top of her. 

“Shut up.” she ordered and dove in another mad kiss, this time less shy and more demanding. Demanding to know more about that new journey. Demanding to explore. 

Malvina didn’t dare to protest. Every cell in her body wanted to give Lottie exactly what she wanted. 

The kisses grew more raw and shorter, as if they didn’t have enough time to commit to all they wanted to do. Moans and quiet whimpers filled the silence around them while their hands failed to stay still, trying to map out each of their bodies perfectly in their minds. 

“Lottie, are you sure about this?” Malvina finally managed to whisper as Lottie had started kissing her neck, making a big mess on her tanned skin with her lipstick. 

“Stop trying to talk and keep doing what you’re doing.” Lottie growled in her ear, lips grazing her skin softly and then nibbled on her ear lobe. 

That was something she could definitely do. 

She wasn’t sure where the courage came from, but her fingers found the zipper of Lottie’s dress and pulled it all the way down. Each new level they gained, gave Malvina a shot of anxiety but not for long as Lottie seemed to be enjoying everything. 

She stood up again to slide out of her dress only to reveal a stunning pair of black lace lingerie that covered her slender body. Judging by her face, Lottie didn’t feel nervous or uncomfortable at all, as a playful smirk played on her lips and eyes. 

On the other hand, Malvina tried to not let her jaw fall all the way down to hell. They had seen each other in underwear before but never like  _ that _ . Never in a seductive way and right then, Malvina felt like she was boiling with hunger. She wished she could stop time only to relish the beauty of the nude body in front of her. The body that had once belonged to a friend and the sight of which was now making her wet. A body that she wanted to taste. A body that wanted hers. 

“I’m going to ask you again, Lottie.” she said, this time with stern confidence. “Are you sure you want this?” 

Still standing in front of her, Lottie nodded and that’s all that was necessary. 

Malvina wasn’t a shy person and she definitely had enough sexual frustration built up to unleash, so everything that happened after had almost come naturally. 

After taking another famished look at Lottie’s body, Malvina put one hand behind her knee and slowly slid it up, fingers lingering on the girl in front of her’s skin and only once they reached her destination in the curve under her butt, she pulled her closer. 

Lottie almost lost balance but quickly gained it back by sharply stepping on the bench with her left leg which gained her a surprised but pleased look from Malvina. 

_ Okay, _ Malvina thought as her lips landed on Lottie’s knee and continued to draw a path towards her inner thighs, each time she kissed the ivory skin, they both got the goosebumps. 

Surprisingly, Lottie wasn’t nervous. If anything, she was impatient. She wanted to know what it felt like to be with a girl. No. She wanted to know what it felt like to be with Malvina. She watched closely as her friend’s plump lips kissed her skin over and over again, each time getting closer to what had been the goal, each time drawing a short moan from her mouth. It felt like her skin was fire but also as if she was freezing, or maybe like all the stars from the sky had moved under her skin and twinkled excitedly. It felt like the lips kissing her were breathing life into her and there was a new sense of passion no man had ever made her feel. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the softness of the touch or just the fact that it was another girl doing it but she enjoyed it madly and she couldn’t believe she had lived for so long without it. 

Once her lips had reached Lottie’s inner thigh, Malvina bit into her skin and sucked lightly, only to enjoy the sound of Lottie’s frustration one more time. A part of her wanted to pull off the almost see-through lace and give Lottie something to lose her mind over right away but another told her to tease.  _ Make her want it so bad, she can’t even stand on her legs. _

The soft glow of the Moon made everything a lot more mysterious and mystical, including the tattoos scattered on Lottie’s body. Malvina had never paid that close attention to them as she never wanted to look like a weirdo staring at her friend’s body, but now she had the chance to see everything from up close, explore it, kiss it without any feeling of guilt. 

The adrenaline from the dumping had vanished and they were only left with the craving. Malvina made a mental note of how soft Lottie’s skin was and how she smelled like tea and a forest after spring rain. Her hands ran over Lottie’s long legs and then all around her stomach until her fingertips gripped on the waistline of her underwear and something inside her shifted. 

She hadn’t imagined pleasing Lottie in that way. She hadn’t allowed herself to do it because she never wanted to pine after her but this...This was something else and they could both feel it. It wasn’t just a one night stand under the night sky and it wasn’t two girls enjoying each other’s company. It had been something deeper that could potentially bloom and flourish. 

Lottie didn’t need another second to think about it, after Malvina had lightly tugged on her panties and before the minute was over, the fancy lace dropped to the hard tile, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, almost making Malvina gasp. 

“Good lord, you’re stunning. “ she barely rasped out and her lips quickly found a safe place on Lottie’s stomach where they lingered while her fingers brushed between her legs ever so gently, to announce their arrival. Lottie let out a moan louder than the ones before and held her breath while Malvina explored her softest spot, in search of what really made her feel good, her other hand tickling the length of her leg and sending shivers up and down her spine. 

Being touched by Malvina felt way better than she thought it would but what she wanted was something a little further. She grabbed the long dark blue locks and held them in a ponytail while Malvina made her way down, each kiss taking longer to finish and go to the next one. Seconds becoming minutes, hours, centuries. New thrill tightened her chest as the kisses got closer and closer to her sweet spot and the closer they got the more impatient she was, until the warm touch of Malvina’s tongue grazed over her, forcing her mouth to open wide and produce the loudest moan yet. 

Malvina had never talked about her sexual history but judging by what she was doing, she definitely knew what she was doing. Her tongue was gentle, drawing round shapes around her clit, making sure to go over every sensitive area. Once she had an idea of what Lottie liked, she started picking up the intensity of her attention, moaning with pleasure on her pussy as she had just been too delicious and hot. 

For a split second, Malvina almost doubted the reality of the situation and thought it might be a dream but then she realized that the pain from Lottie’s nails digging in her back as she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm was as real as it could get. 

She pulled away and looked up to find Lottie’s face having utter disappointment drawn all over it. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked a little grumpy and out of breath. 

“Don’t question my ways, Lottie and sit down. “ Malvina hissed and sat Lottie down in the corner of the bench. “I want to see you.” 

Lottie didn’t protest but felt a little nervous and confused about what to do. Was she supposed to do something? Sex with men was one thing but girls were different What happened after Malvina was done? 

Malvina killed the confusion by leaning forward and kissing her neck while her hands traveled all over her body again, leaving her skin burning and had completely forgotten the initial bitterness that she hadn’t spilled in her friend’s mouth.  _ That would have been hot,  _ she thought and smirked. Her mind was going in new for her, interesting places.

Malvina, on the other hand, had no plans on finishing just yet. She wanted to see and get everything that Lottie had to offer. Her fingers swiftly unclasped the matching black lace bra and threw it behind them. 

“Holy damn…” she exclaimed at the sight of the naked woman in front of her eyes. Her body was an immaculate work of art, moonlit and almost glowing, beautifully done tattoos scattered all over it, curves carved by the gods that she so devotedly worshipped and a face that tried to figure out what was going on in her head. Another hit of disbelief spilled over them, it had been so perfect. That had to be the peak of their Love Island experience. The terrace had seen things but Malvina was sure that none of them had been as sexy as Lottie sitting naked in front of her with her legs open, waiting to be fucked and kissed until her body could take no more. 

Malvina caressed her cheek and slid her hand down her neck, squeezing it lightly before going further down to cup Lottie’s breasts and tease her nipples playfully, which earned her a shallow groan. Her mouth returned to the curve of her neck and went down the same path her hands just had, dying to taste more of the goddess Lottie was. 

Lottie’s body tensed under the gentle caress of Malvina’s fingers that were now way ahead of her lips between her legs. She could barely take a breath, scared that maybe the feeling would go away and she would lose the wave but it didn’t. Instead, it only got better as Malvina’s fingertips lingered around her pussy, trying to get an idea of how wet she was. 

And she was very wet. 

Lottie gasped deeply and held her breath when Malvina’s long fingers entered her and started building an even pace. Each time she went in, a fuzzy feeling of numbness exploded in her limbs and wiped her mind out of anything that didn’t revolve around the woman that was trying to please her with her mouth and her hands in the same time. If anything, that definitely felt like magic to her and she wasn’t sure if Malvina was the magician or if it was their mutual reaction to each other but she decided that it was a mixture of both.

Either way, she felt an even more magical orgasm build up inside her, that left her torn between wanting to finally cum and wanting to go forever until they both passed out. 

“Fuck, Lottie…” Malvina whispered, taken aback by the sounds that left Lottie’s mouth and the faces she was making. It surely was the most beautiful she had ever seen her and Lottie was known to go all out at any given chance with the perfect make up and stylish outfits but somehow naked and messy makeup Lottie had won over all the previous looks.

She slowed down a little, to tease and take a look at the mess on her fingers, before going back in harder and faster, hitting Lottie’s spot of divine pleasure every time until her legs started shaking and she swallowed the last attempt to keep it down until her back arched, her head swung back and she gave in to the massive wave of ecstasy, gasping for air and moaning loudly in the same time, hands holding the bench. Her head went blank, lungs empty and heart crazy. She felt her legs start to shake while the orgasm got even more intense and then slowly went down. Finally able to breathe, she inhaled and exhaled deeply unbelieving of what was happening. 

Malvina gave her a short second to take a breath before she decided to keep going. She reckoned that the first orgasm wasn’t strong enough and that she wanted to make a statement in Lottie’s head and give her something to come back for. 

Her fingers slid back inside Lottie, surrounded by the wetness of her orgasm.

“Oh my god, Malvina…”Lottie moaned and dug her nails in Malvina’s leg for an outlet of everything she was feeling before cumming again, this time her whole body convulsed, making her a real sight for Malvina to try to comprehend and remember. She compared her to a wild vision or a reflection of the wild dreams she allowed to enter her head late at night. Not to mention that her and Jakub hadn’t been hooked up, so there was a lot of built up that needed to get out somehow. 

Both breathed heavily, all of a sudden feeling exhausted but satisfied. Their eyes met through the deep breaths and held on each other for what felt like years until a strong urge erupted again and their faces met in the middle. An urge for a kiss. For affection. Confirmation that it wasn’t just sex but an undiscovered treasure they had been laying on. Malvina tucked a wild pink strand behind Lottie’s ear and cupped her face, unwilling to let her go. Their whole relationship played in her mind, from the first day when they had walked in the Villa, completely unsuspecting, through the whole Hannah drama, going through Operation Nope, Casa Amor, saving Nope, to that moment they had just shared. A moment that was completely out of the rest. The odd one out. The one that made no sense but also made all the sense. The one moment that made them unable to pull back from each other and break the last long kiss before they had to walk away and go to separate beds with people they weren’t sure about. 

“It’s getting late.” Malvina cut off after pulling away. Lottie tried to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks, suddenly feeling a little ashamed of her nudity. Was she shy? Embarrassed? Upset? 

“I guess it is.” she agreed and stood up bravely, only to realize that standing and walking were going to be challenging. 

Malvina raised her eyebrows with a secret grin on her lips and helped Lottie with her clothes then grabbed her hand and helped her to the dressing room where they took care of the smeared make up and changed into their sleepwear and then went down the stairs and all the way to the bedroom. Neither one said a word, not because they didn’t want to but because they had no idea what to say to each other. There was a lot to think about before a conversation was had, so the night was going to be spent into thinking and scheming more than actually sleeping. They had forgotten about the finale as well, so once the realization of it had come back, it added some more anxiety to the already overflowing uncertainty.

It felt weird to go to bed next to someone else. Jakub felt like a stranger and while she would usually roll over to him to cuddle, that night she stayed on her side facing outside only to find no one else but Lottie doing the exact same thing across from her. The two looked at each other for a while, the only light that allowed them to see was coming from the windows. And just when Malvina considered the possibility of Lottie shutting her out, her friend smiled at her and reached out a hand. 

Since the beds weren’t close enough, they managed to only touch fingers but even that was enough at that moment. Maybe there was a secret melty romantic inside Lottie hidden under the layers of sass. Maybe it just required the right person to unlock that side of her,

And Malvina was definitely the right person. 


End file.
